Deflowering
by Faberry-Dianna
Summary: -Traducción Autorizada- Si Kurt hubiese sabido que Sebastian no era tan experimentado como siempre había insinuado, esto nunca habría pasado.


¡Hola! Quise hacer un paro de traducir "Not Enough" (que quizás dure horas) porque es deprimente, jaja. Para colmo decidí releer por milésima vez ACITW, y escuché todo el día "A Drop In The Ocean" recordando que la autora anda desaparecida y que no actualiza hace más de un año. En fin, para terminar de digerir el día, veo fotos y videos Achele, escucho "Somebody To Love" y me considero la persona más idiota del mundo. Y como último eslabón decidí traducir este one-shot (que lo tenía planeado traducir ayer, pero bueno) para mejorar mi humor, lol.

En fin, este pequeño one-shot me parece muy entretenido (de los más entretenidos, después de la excelente "A Year In Review") Es de artist_artists, a quien agradezco por dejarme traducirlo. Y este es el link: /works/936552

* * *

"Estás mintiendo. No hay forma de que eso sea verdad."

"¿Por qué mentiría acerca de ser virgen?" preguntó Sebastian. "No es como si estuviese bueno."

Kurt trató de tragar saliva para digerir su pánico antes de hablar nuevamente. Sebastian parecía lo suficientemente divertido por su reacción, y Kurt no quería empeorar las cosas. "Estás jugando conmigo. Sabías que enloquecería, así que…"

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "No lo sabía, de hecho, aunque tengo que admitir que _es_ divertido ver a tu rostro ponerse todo rojo y manchado. Parece que tu cabeza fuese a explotar."

"Si, eso tiende a pasar cuando las personas me mienten," escupió Kurt.

"No estoy mintiendo," dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. "Yo era un puro e inocente virgen antes de que me tocaras anoche, Kurt."

Kurt no pudo evitar encogerse. "Bueno, si no estás mintiendo ahora, estabas mintiendo anoche por la omisión, por no decirme que eras virgen."

"¡Te lo dije!"

"¡No lo hiciste! ¡Creo que recordaría algo como eso!"

Sebastian sonrió. "Bueno, estoy seguro que estabas un poco distraído por lo increíble besador que soy-"

"No estuviste tan genial, Sebastian," se burló Kurt. "He tenido mejores."

"¿_Ahora_ quién es el mentiroso? En fin, como te estaba diciendo, te dije, justo antes de que empezara a chupar tu pene, que no había hecho eso antes."

"No pensé que no habías hecho _nada_," dijo Kurt, pensando en la noche anterior. Se habían encontrado en Callbacks y habían logrado juntarse debido al odio que tenían por un sexy chico Sénior, que los había rechazado a ambos. Resulta que, Kurt había encontrado a Sebastian mucho más divertido cuando sus insultos iban directamente hacia el enemigo. Cuando Sebastian lo había invitado a su apartamento, Kurt no había podido detenerse y considerar todas las razones por la cual eso era una mala idea. Se estaban divirtiendo, Sebastian era muy atractivo, y Kurt no había tenido sexo en meses. Pasar una noche con Sebastian tenía sentido. Ahora, sin embargo, a la luz del día, tumbado en la cama de Sebastian, al lado de este, Kurt estaba muy arrepentido. "Honestamente, solo pensé que te referías a que nunca habías dado una… una mamada antes," continuó, forzándose a dejar salir las palabras. Era mucho más difícil para él hablar sobre sexo ahora, a la luz del día. "Lo cual no cuestioné, ya que no eres exactamente la persona más solidaria del mundo."

"Ah, bueno, perdón por no ser lo suficientemente claro," dijo Sebastian. "Pero me refería a que nunca había tocado un pene antes. Y que nadie nunca había tocado el mío. Bueno, además de mí, por supuesto, y mis padres, cuando era bebé."

Kurt le dio una enérgica sacudida a su cabeza por esa imagen en particular. "Pero siempre eres tan… sexual. Y siempre solías actuar como que Blaine y yo éramos aburridos, pero-"

"Pero ni siquiera estaba echando un polvo," finalizó Sebastian.

"Tú _mentiste_."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Puede que haya insinuado algunas cosas. No es como si iba a admitir que tenías una vida sexual mejor que la mía."

Kurt agarró su cabeza contra la almohada y gimió. "No puedo creer esto. No tuve ninguna advertencia y simplemente… te _desfloré_, y-"

"¿Desflorar? ¿En serio?"

"-ni siquiera tuvimos una cena primero, oh dios mío. Las primeras veces deberían ser especiales, y eso fue tan… ¡vulgar y horrible!"

Estaba claro que Sebastian apenas podía contener su risa. "Kurt, tu boca estuvo en mi pene. Te lo prometo, eso fue especial."

Kurt dio vuelta los ojos. "Correcto. Una linda, y romántica historia para contarles a tus nietos algún día."

"Uh, ¿la mayoría de las personas hablan con sus nietos sobre su primera experiencia sexual? Siento que eso es raro."

Kurt suspiró e ignoró la pregunta. "Me usaste."

"No te quejaste anoche," dijo Sebastian.

"¡No sabía que eras virgen anoche!"

Sebastian suspiró. "Es un gran problema solo porque tú lo estás haciendo un gran problema. Estuvo bien, ¿okay? Estuvo bueno, ambos nos divertimos, nadie uso a nadie, y no es como si _tú_ estuvieras perdiendo tu virginidad, así que no sé por qué te importa. Y como sea, el jurado sigue deliberando sobre si eso realmente cuenta como perdida de la virginidad, porque todavía tengo un montón de otros "primeros" para tachar en mi lista. Como sea, sin embargo, lo que sí es un gran problema para mi es que tus quejas estén arruinando mi aura tras mi orgasmo."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Aura? Han pasado seis horas."

"Virgen, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Sebastian, señalándose a sí mismo. "Esto debe durar semanas."

Kurt exhalo lentamente, tratando de agarrar un poco de la calma de Sebastian. En todo el sentimiento de pánico hacia la virginidad revelada, Kurt no se había detenido a pensar que su comportamiento podía transformar un positivo primer encuentro sexual en un mal recuerdo. "Puede que haya exagerado," admitió.

"Solo un poco," bromeó Sebastian.

"Es solo que… lo podía haber hecho mejor, si hubiese sabido."

"Ahora estás buscando elogios. Ya dije que estuvo bien."

"Puedo hacerlo mejor que 'bien," insistió Kurt. Ciertamente, Blaine había usado adjetivos mucho más coloridos.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "Te creo. Por favor, siéntete libre de demostrar tu capacidad sexual, siempre que lo desees."

"¿Qué?" Kurt no lo había dicho ofreciéndolo, en realidad.

"Bueno, como dije, tengo una cantidad de otros "primeros" por cumplir, así que si quieres tener otra oportunidad para _desflorarme_…" Señaló todo su cuerpo.

"Esa es una idea terrible," dijo Kurt, pero se acercó a Sebastian antes de poder evitarlo. Nunca había sido capaz de dejar pasar un reto.


End file.
